Team Diva on Wheels
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day one hundred and eighty-three: In preparation for their team up see ABCs #3 , Artie and Rachel work together on their number..


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh and eigth cycle. Which MEANS **cycle 9** is here, which MEANS... GLEE IS BACK!! YAY!_

_And, oh yeah... IT'S MY SIX-MONTH GLEEKATHON ANNIVERSARY! :D_

* * *

**"Team Diva on Wheels"  
Artie & Rachel  
Companion to "Choreography, Cover, Competition"  
+ [Team Pop 'N Cheer] [Team Frankenduck]**

Yes, she had crossed her heart and put in a wish to every last one of her lucky stars that she would find herself paired with Finn. But then she always did. The universe was apparently not on her side that day, because not long after the drawing of partners had begun, at the first pick even, Finn had gone and gotten paired off, and not with her. She watched him go off to stand with Brittany as one by one the teams were created. The pool of potential partners was shrinking fast, and she was still there.

And then it had come down to the two of them, each the last ones on their sides. Artie… The first thing she thought, almost despite herself, was 'great, so much for choreography.' She looked back to him, and he seemed to get that this was what was on her mind. She blinked and managed a quick little smile and a nod, hoping she hadn't insulted him in some way.

After practice was done, Artie went up to her. "Hey…" he started. She nodded back in greeting. "Look, you… you want to come over to my place so we can start to work on this? I know you like to be prepared," he went on.

"Sounds good," she smiled and relaxed.

So off they went to the Abrams home. Neither of them really knew where to start, so they didn't discuss the assignment on the way there, instead opting for a talk on the latest concoction to come out of the cafeteria, which had left most of them hungry again fairly early.

When they arrived, Rachel volunteered herself to make them a snack, stating they would accomplish nothing on an empty stomach. Rather than arguing with her, he showed her the kitchen and went to start looking for songs, since that was his job on their team.

Rachel was moving right along, concentrating on the one task she could, when she startled at the sound of the back door opening. She recognized the man though, so she relaxed. "Hello, Mr. Abrams," she nodded. The man was also surprised at the presence. The girl did seem familiar to him, though he couldn't place her.

"Hello…" he fished.

"Rachel," she filled in. "I'm in Glee Club, with Artie."

"Yes, yes," he remembered. "Hello," he greeted, more familiar.

"I was just preparing a snack. Artie and I are supposed to work on a number for Glee." Mr. Abrams smiled.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything," the man told her before moving toward the basement. Rachel smiled to herself before taking her plate and moving to find Artie.

When she did, she found him with headphones on, browsing through songs on his computer. From what she saw, he was dragging songs into a playlist. She put the plate down and moved to draw his attention.

"I'm almost ready," he revealed. Rachel nodded, reaching for the plate and offering it to him. Soon after, he was 'ready' and he made his pitch. "I don't know what you have in mind for choreography, so I tried to pick a bit of everything," he showed her the list. "I don't know if it would be something you'd want, but personally…" he pointed to one title. Rachel leaned in to look, and she smiled lightly.

"Okay," she nodded.

"Are you sure? What about your…"

"Stillness," she said simply. "That's worth something, too." Artie smiled back, bowing his head for a second. "So let's practice," she went to get a chair and came to sit at his side. He had gotten the lyrics out, and he handed her a copy. He had split the lyrics over the both of them, and already the arrangement was showing her… this pairing could actually work. So they sang.

_[A] "Well I heard there was a secret chord / That David played, and it pleased the Lord / But you don't really care for music, do ya? / Well it goes like this / The fourth, the fifth / The minor fall and the major lift / The baffled king composing Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

_[R] "Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof / You saw her bathing on the roof / Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you / she tied you to her kitchen chair / And she broke your throne and she cut your hair / And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

_[A] "Well baby I've been here before / I've seen this room and I've walked this floor / I used to live alone before I knew ya / I've seen your flag on the marble arch / Love is not a victory march / It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

_[R] "Well there was a time when you let me know / What's really going on below / But now you never show that to me do you? / And remember when I moved in you? / And the holy dove was moving too / And every breath we drew was Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

_[A&R] "Well maybe there's a God above / But all I've ever learned from love / Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya / And it's not a cry that you hear at night / It's not somebody who's seen the light / It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

_[A] "Hallelujah / Hallelujah"/ [R] "Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

_[A&R] "Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah / Hallelujah"_

THE END


End file.
